starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza
*Alto Mando de la AlianzaStar Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV |miembros=*Ejército RebeldeEl Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza! **Marine RebeldeStar Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde *Flota de la Alianza[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] **Mando de la FlotaImperio Destruido, Parte II **Mando de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza **Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde *Inteligencia de la AlianzaHeredero de los Jedi **ComunicacionesStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes **Tecnología *Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Mando de Sector |sede=*Base rebelde, DantooineEstrellas Perdidas *Base Uno, Yavin 4 *Muelles espaciales de Mako-TaStar Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I *Base Eco, Hoth[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *5251977 |emplazamientos=*Base de Chopper, Atollon *Puesto de avanzada de Crait, Crait *Base de lanzamiento de Tierfon *Base de reabastecimiento, Vrogas VasVader Down, Part I *''Hogar Uno'' |formada= |fundada=2 ABY |fragmentada= |reorganizada=4 DBY, en las Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva RepúblicaConsecuenciasConsecuencias (p. 56: "...meses antes, después de que la batalla sobre Endor concluyera." / p. 357: "'...has estado aquí por el último mes, en un coma.'") |disuelta= |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion= Alianza para Restaurar la República }} Las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza, también conocidas como las fuerzas armadas Rebeldes,Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual comprendían de un ejército y fuerzas navales —el ejército Rebelde y la Flota de la Alianza, respectivamente— de la Alianza Rebelde. Tras la derrota del Imperio Galáctico en la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza se reorganizó en la Nueva República. Las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza, en consecuencia, se convirtieron en las Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva República. Apariciones * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Death Star Battle'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *«Droid Dilemma» *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto Chewie '' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens}} Fuentes *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares de la Alianza Rebelde